


Beware of Witches With Pie

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Dean loves more than he hates witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Witches With Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Beware of Witches With Pie  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things Dean loves more than he hates witches.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Here you go, hon.” The long legged blonde sat the mouth watering pie in front of him. “Dig in.”

With a dazed look on his face Dean scooped up a bite of pie and brought it to his lips.

Sam smacked the fork out of his hand. “What the hell are you doing, Dean?” He pointed at the piece of pie Dean had almost eaten. “Since when do you eat something from a witch? You hate witches, remember?"

Dean glanced down at the plate in front of him before raising his head to glare at his brother. “Dude, it’s pie.”


End file.
